An intermediate lever of a generic type is disclosed in EP 0 638 706 A1. This lever has a number of inherent drawbacks. For the one thing, it is made by a casting method. This has a negative effect on the costs of manufacture and on the mass. It is further noted that the resetting spring is a coiled spring that acts in a rather complex manner in the crosswise direction and is fixed with one end on a plate. This coiled spring unnecessarily increases the design space requirement in the transverse direction of the cylinder head. Under certain circumstances, when the design space on or in the cylinder head is very restricted, it can become extremely difficult to accommodate the coiled spring. It is finally remarked that the aforesaid intermediate lever, due to the fact that it is only clamped between the components: cams of the camshaft, eccentric, resetting spring and lever-type valve opener, has no adequate guidance, for example, in the lateral direction.